House Ryswell
House Ryswell is a large Gothic House located in the northern part of Bolten, and dominating the lands around the Stony Shore. House Ryswell has been a loyal vassal of House Bolten for generations but most recently after Bethany Rysell was murdered by her husband Ramsey Bolten House Ryswell has soured on House Bolten. House Ryswell controls the town of Stoney Shore of which is one of the larger ports in the northern lands of Bolten only approached by Cerwyn. House Ryswell uses a color sheme of blazoning their shields and banners with a black horse's head, eyes and mane red, on bronze within a black engrailed border. They have no words that they value, and if they do it is not known. House Ryswell would be utterly shocked when Bethany Ryswell of whom they had married to Ramsey Bolten was murdered and Ramsey all but admitted to the act. Beliving they would get some kind of apology or have Ramsey arrested they were shocked when Rodrik Ryswell was insulted for coming, and his daughter insulted for her death before he left. The once strong relationship between House Ryswell and House Bolten was damaged somewhat beyond repair following this, and Rodrik Ryswell would begin work at that point to have his son Rickard Ryswell, and niece Dynia Ryswell returned from their hostage position in the Dreadfort. Whatever loyalty remained after this was gone when after a huge minsunderstanding House Bolten executed dozens of children and nobles including Telly Ryswell Rodrik`s wife, and his brother Mark Ryswell. These events were blamed on other things while some deaths were simply ignored, but the entire kingdom understood what had happened and the hatred that burned inside Rodrik Ryswell towards the Bolten`s after this was only proved greater by his desire to see his son, and niece survive their hostage role in Dreadfort. Following the defeat of the Boltens all along the battlefront by the Lucernians it would be Rodrik Ryswell of whom would come to understand the stakes and would hand over lordship of House Ryswell to his son Roger before taking a small force by boat to the Dreadfort where he would make them believe he was there to assist in the defence of the city. History Early History Death of Bethany House Ryswell would be utterly shocked when Bethany Ryswell of whom they had married to Ramsey Bolten was murdered and Ramsey all but admitted to the act. Beliving they would get some kind of apology or have Ramsey arrested they were shocked when Rodrik Ryswell was insulted for coming, and his daughter insulted for her death before he left. The once strong relationship between House Ryswell and House Bolten was damaged somewhat beyond repair following this, and Rodrik Ryswell would begin work at that point to have his son Rickard Ryswell, and niece Dynia Ryswell returned from their hostage position in the Dreadfort. Noteable Members Family Members *Rodrik Ryswell ** † Telly Rywsell. Executed by Roose Bolten *** † Bethany Ryswell. Murdered by Ramsey Bolten ****Ramsey Bolten ***Roger Ryswell ****Anna Ryswell (Anna Rusen) ***Rickard Ryswell ***Tallia Ryswell ***Roose Ryswell * † Barbrey Ryswell. Died of Fever, rumors says poisoned by Ramsey Bolten ** † Roose Bolten. Murdered by Ramsey Bolten *** † Domeric Bolten. Murdered by Ramsey Bolten * † Mark Ryswell. Executed by Roose Bolten *Shellia Ryswell **Wilhem Ryswell ***Dynia Ryswell ***Taylor Ryswell Other Noteables Vassals House Rusen See Also : House Rusen House Rusen is a large Gothic Household located inside the Kingdom of Bolten, and making their home within the plains south of Stoney Shore. House Rusen is the vassal house of House Ryswell, and they are unlike the other two major vassals of House Ryswell in that they are loyal to House Ryswell, and have become a bastion of their horsebreeding lands. House Rusen would take on the sigil of House Ryswell in their own sigil in the form of the horse, but they changed this after they domesticated several unicorns on several islands in their lands. These unicorns have now become a source of great pride for House Rusen and they only sell their unicorns for massive prices, or as gifts to the most important people. House Rusen would become a noble house following the gifting of a large tract of land south of Stoney Shore to the first member of House Rusen by his great friend who was the Lord of House Ryswell at the time. House Rusen would become known for their large herds of horses that they sold at the great markets of Karhold, or in the Divine Lands, or many times even further east in the vast marketplaces of Pontus. House Rusen became even richer when they discovered unicorns on several islands on their land, and they were able to domesticate a herd of them on an island they renamed Rusen Island. House Rusen would be the lone member of the Ryswell vassalship that wasn't sent southward to join the Bolten forces, as the Ryswells didn't want to risk their major allies, and instead had sent the Haryen's and their major allies southward where they were defeated by the Cole and Scarlet forces. House Haryen See Also : House Haryen House Haryen is a large Gothic Household located inside the Kingdom of Bolten, and making their home within Castle Haryen west of Stoney Shore. House Haryen is the vassal of House Ryswell and in this have historically been very disloyal towards their liege lords in House Ryswell which has historically led to two rebellions by the Haryens of which they were defeated both times. House Haryen controls Castle Haryen as their seat, and the lands surrounding it while once being seen as severely poor have found minerals on them, and following this the Haryen's have begun to rebuild themselves once again to the risk of the entire region. House Haryen originally had the sigil of a Lion, but following their second rebellion their young heir was married to a daughter of the Ryswell's and their sigil alongside much of their colorings were changed in an attempt to shame them for what they had done. House Haryen was once the Lords of the province of Stoney Shore, but the Ryswell's grew more wealthy and took control of the port of Stoney Shore leaving the Haryens to dominate the town of Odenplain. In Odenplain they bided their time waiting for a chance to strike, and they did this twice over the course of fifteen years against their liege lords in House Ryswell but both times they were defeated. Following the second time they were banished from Odenplain and that town was given to their old vassal in House Rurwell, while they were given control over a beaten down castle and the lands surrounding it west of Stoneshore. House Rurwell See Also : House Rurwell House Rurwell is a medium sized Gothic Household located inside the Kingdom of Bolten, and making their home within the town of Odenplain located east of Stoney Shore. House Rurwell is the vassal of House Ryswell, and they were once the vassal of House Haryen, but following the second rebellion by the Haryens the Rurwells were given control over Odeplain over the Haryen's and were also not their vassal anymore. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Goths Category:Houses in the Stoney Shore